Gemma
' ''Gemma of Syr ' is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn's fantasy novels of the Dragon Prince and Dragon Star Trilogies. Biography Dragon Prince Trilogy Gemma was born in 694 to Haldor and Chalia, Prince and Princess of Syr. She was Jastri's little sister. A few years after her father died of Plague, Jastri was taught 'military maneuverings' at the High Prince Roelstra's side. In actuality Roelstra was preparing to wage war against the Desert. Her brother died in the war; he was only sixteen. Rohan of the Desert became the new High Prince, and he made Lord Davvi of River Run, her distant cousin, Prince of Syr. Davvi marched on High Kirat, Gemma's home, himself in order to ensure his new rule. Instead of tossing Gemma out, she became Davvi's ward. At first Gemma was wary of the new Lords of her home, but she soon learned that Davvi was a kind man. While she was visiting Stronghold in 705, she met Danladi, one of the late High Prince Roelstra's many bastard daughters. Instead of blaming Danladi for her brother's death, Gemma befriended the quiet girl and took to defending her against the slander of others. Roelstra had not been well liked, and it seemed that that dislike was easily transferred. Gemma and Danladi quickly became the very best of friends. Davvi, the new Prince of Syr, took Danladi under his wing so the two girls wouldn't be separated. Together they studied the healing arts. Though she had harbored tender feelings for him for years, Gemma finally admitted her love for Tilal at the ''Rialla of 719. He, however, seemed not to share her feelings or to think himself good enough for her, which was utterly ridiculous in Gemma's mind. To make matters more difficult Kostas, Tilal's brother, had decided that Gemma would be his wife. Then, of course, there was the fact that Danladi had developed a desire to be Kostas's wife, and that by an unfortunate series of deaths, Gemma's dowry now included the Princedom of Ossetia. Tensions and passions rose, finally breaking out when Kostas made advances on Gemma in the nearby woods. Gemma pushed him away, but he was persistent. That's when Tilal found them, the sight driving him into a rage. The two brothers fought, with open blades and then beating each other with fists. Gemma tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't listen until Pol, High Prince Rohan's heir and their cousin, ordered them to halt. He then forced Tilal to grind out the reason for the fight and the truth of his emotions. Tilal loved her - not that he seemed happy about it. Pol then turned to her and asked if she wanted to make an accusations against Kostas, she said not. She was sure he wouldn't have actually harmed her; he was just very overzealous. She mentioned that Danladi would be happy to wed Kostas, then looked toward Tilal. She glared at him and told him that she loved him too. They were married that very year. Dragon Star Trilogy Over the years they had three children together, Rihani, Sioneva, and Sorin, who was born shortly after Sorin of Radzyn Keep had been killed. When the Vellant'im invaded nearly ten years later, Gemma did all she could to aid her Prince and her people. She had to stand strong both for them and her husband, who had been badly shaken by the death of High Prince Rohan, his revered uncle. She lent him her strength; she'd always been strong, then he had to lend his, when news came of Rihani's death. Eventually the war ended, Pol's forces driving the Vellant'im from the Continent. Gemma and Tilal named Sorin heir to Ossetia, then made ready to return home and start to rebuild. Children Rihani ' ''Rihani of Ossetia ' was born in 720 to Tilal and Gemma. He was heir to the Princedom of Ossetia. He was being fostered at High Kirat, when the ''Vellant'im attacked. Rihani fought as he was able, and was even knighted on the battlefield in 737, but he hated the fighting. He hated the sound, smell, sight, everything about it. He never wanted to see a battlefield again. He was like his father and High Prince Rohan in that regard. Rihani was born to be a Prince in a land of peace, to share in his father and great-uncle's dreams. He was a new breed of Prince, the kind his father and Rohan were be proud to have. Rihani did not want to be a coward, but he was afraid that he was one. He shook with his fear, but in the end, he did not run from battle. He stood and fought like a man possessed. He led the charge against the enemy and was victorious. He was also badly wounded. Rihani later died from his wounds, but he was hailed a hero. He was a hero. Sioneva ' ''Sioneva ' was born in 721 to Tilal and Gemma. She was named after her father's beloved Aunt Sioned, the High Princess and Princess of the Desert. She is also a ''faradhi. Sorin of Ossetia ' ''Sorin of Ossetia ' was the youngest son of Tilal and Gemma. He was born in 728, shortly after the death of Sorin of Radzyn Keep, the new Lord of Feruche. The young Lord had been a friend of Sorin's parents and had been Tilal's cousin-by-marriage. His murder, by Marron's hand, had shocked and deeply hurt his - and thus Sorin's - entire family. When Gemma bore Sorin, she asked to name him in the fallen Lord's honor. Tobin, Sorin of Radzyn Keep's mother, gave her blessing. During the [[Vellanti War|''Vellanti War]] Sorin's brother, Rihani, was killed. After the war had been won and the Vellant'im driven from the Continent, Sorin was named heir to Ossetia. Category:Dragon Prince Characters